Korekara no Someday
is a single by μ's as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 6. It was released on March 6, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. It is sung by seven members of μ's, who are divided into three groups in this song. The group compositions are: Umi Sonoda - Kotori Minami, Rin Hoshizora - Hanayo Koizumi and Nico Yazawa - Maki Nishikino - Honoka Kosaka. Although in the anime it said that the song has no one in the center, the center role is actually being performed by Honoka Kosaka. This is implied by how often she appears in the middle of the formation. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by yozuca*, and arranged by lotta. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14064)' 'CD' # #Wonder zone # (Off Vocal) #Wonder zone (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Watashitachi no omoi ga atsumareba Nantoka naru kamo Chiisana chikara dakedo Sodatetai yume ga aru Wakaranai koto darake Poketto ni chizu nante mottenai Sukoshi zutsu demo iinda ne Mune hatte susumou yo Tsumazuitara dousuru? Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de one,two,three,four Minna kocchi desu! Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada korekara! Nayami wa tsukinai no desu Furimuite tameiki tsuite mo Hagemashi aeru Kyou mo issho ni ite yokatta Oshietari osawattari Ureshii na nakayoshi fueteku Kenka ni nacchatta toki wa Pekorimasu gomennasai Unazuite yo ookiku! Waratte mite! Egao no hi hi hi Daijoubu machigaeru koto mo aru kedo one,two,three,four Yappa acchi desu! Something ima nanika anata no moto e to Something ima nanika suteki na kimochi o Sou tsutaetai to omou dakara mattete Tanoshimi ga motto motto motto motto korekara! Tsumazuitara dousuru? Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de one,two,three,four Minna kocchi desu! Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada korekara! |-| Kanji= 私たちの想いが集まれば なんとかなるかも 小さなちからだけど 育てたい夢がある わからないことだらけ ポケットに地図なんて持ってない 少しずつでもいいんだね 胸張って進もうよ つまずいたらどうする？ 笑ってみる？えがおで　wai wai wai だいじょうぶ　飾らずに素直な声で one,two,three,four みんなこっちです！ Someday　いつの日か叶うよ願いが Someday　いつの日か届くと信じよう そう泣いてなんかいられないよ　だってさ 楽しみはまだまだ　まだまだこれから！ 悩みは尽きないのです 振り向いて溜め息ついても はげましあえる 今日も一緒にいて良かった 教えたり教わったり うれしいな　なかよし増えてく ケンカになっちゃった時は ペコりますごめんなさい うなずいてよおおきく！ 笑ってみて！えがおの hi hi hi だいじょうぶ　間違えることもあるけど one,two,three,four やっぱあっちです！ Something　いま何かあなたの元へと Something　いま何かすてきな気持ちを そう伝えたいと思う　だから待ってて 楽しみがもっともっと　もっともっとこれから！ つまずいたらどうする？ 笑ってみる？えがおで　wai wai wai だいじょうぶ　飾らずに素直な声で one,two,three,four みんなこっちです！ Someday　いつの日か叶うよ願いが Someday　いつの日か届くと信じよう そう泣いてなんかいらないよ　だってさ 楽しみはまだまだ　まだまだこれから！ |-| English= If we combine our feelings together Perhaps we can manage somehow or another Our power is tiny but We have dreams that we want to nurture There's so much we don't comprehend There's nothing like road maps in our pockets It'll be okay even if we just progress bit by bit Let's stick our chests out proudly and push forward What will you do when you mess up? Why not try smiling? With a smile, shout "Yay, yay, yay!" We'll be fine singing with genuine and honest voices One, two, three, four Everyone, over here! Someday, our wishes will come true one day Someday, let's have faith that they'll make it one day There's no point in crying like that, after all The fun has only just, only just begun! The worries are never-ending Even if we look back and sigh We'll cheer each other on I'm glad we're together again today Teaching and being taught It's so pleasant, our friendship increases When we can't help but fight We'll spring back and apologize Nod impressively! Try smiling! With a smile, shout "Hi, hi, hi!" We'll be fine even though we make mistakes One, two, three, four As expected, over there! Something, now there's something in your direction Something, now there's something with a lovely feeling That's what I feel like telling you, so just wait a bit There's much more, much more fun to come! What will you do when you mess up? Why not try smiling? With a smile, shout "Yay, yay, yay!" We'll be fine singing with genuine and honest voices One, two, three, four Everyone, over here! Someday, our wishes will come true one day Someday, let's have faith that they'll make it one day There's no point in crying like that, after all The fun has only just, only just begun! Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery TV Edit= 283 S1Ep6.png 284 S1Ep6.png 285 S1Ep6.png 286 S1Ep6.png 287 S1Ep6.png 288 S1Ep6.png 289 S1Ep6.png 290 S1Ep6.png 291 S1Ep6.png 292 S1Ep6.png 293 S1Ep6.png 294 S1Ep6.png 295 S1Ep6.png 296 S1Ep6.png 297 S1Ep6.png 298 S1Ep6.png 299 S1Ep6.png 300 S1Ep6.png 301 S1Ep6.png 302 S1Ep6.png 303 S1Ep6.png 304 S1Ep6.png 305 S1Ep6.png 306 S1Ep6.png 307 S1Ep6.png 308 S1Ep6.png 309 S1Ep6.png 310 S1Ep6.png 311 S1Ep6.png 312 S1Ep6.png 313 S1Ep6.png 314 S1Ep6.png 315 S1Ep6.png 316 S1Ep6.png 317 S1Ep6.png 318 S1Ep6.png 319 S1Ep6.png 320 S1Ep6.png 321 S1Ep6.png 322 S1Ep6.png 323 S1Ep6.png 324 S1Ep6.png 325 S1Ep6.png 326 S1Ep6.png Trivia *This song only has seven members singing in the anime adaptation, and hence only costumes for the seven of them. However, during the 3rd live, the voice actresses for Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo showed up in matching costumes after the song to continue the show without needing everyone else to change. These costumes were later adapted into Love Live! School idol festival. *The outfits seem to be styled after the literary work, "Alice in Wonderland". **Nico Yazawa, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami were based on Alice. **Honoka Kosaka, Maki Nishikino, and Nozomi Tojo were based on The Mad Hatter. **Eli Ayase was based on the Dormouse. **Rin Hoshizora was based on the Chesire Cat. **Umi Sonoda was based on the White Rabbit. References Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Hanayo Koizumi Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Kotori Minami Category:Nico Yazawa